Brüderlichkeit
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¡West!" Trataba de regañar al menor, pero simplemente no podía, no era lo suyo. "…Que sea rápido" Se rindió al final el albino. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. ;Q

* * *

><p>Se despertó tan temprano como siempre, sin ningún problema, se cambio de ropa y salió de su habitación para despertar a su hermano mayor.<p>

Abrió la puerta del albino y tuvo que enfocar más la vista, pues estaba muy oscuro.

"_Bruder_" Murmuro el rubio, mientras se dirigía y subía a su cama. "Despierta" Trataba de sacudirlo para que despertara, pero sin respuesta.

El menor se dio por vencido y se bajo de la cama, para ahora dirigirse a la cocina, le sorprendió no ver a las sirvientas o a los demás empleados que trabajaban en la casa.

¿Tan temprano podría ser? Aunque no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo, pues tenia la intención de preparar el desayuno para el y su hermano.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el prusiano había sido despertado por unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Les había dicho a sus empleados que vinieran mas tarde, entonces ¿Que podría ser ese ruido?

Bostezo y se froto los ojos con las manos, gruñendo algunas malas palabras, pues aun tenía sueño, reviso el reloj y casi salta en sorpresa al recordar que el rey de Prusia vendría a visitarlo, para hablar sobre la guerra Franco-prusiana, se puso su uniforme militar y se dirigió a la cocina, aun bostezando.

Se sorprendió al ver sobre la mesa de la cocina un plato de wurst cocido, tostadas y una taza de café recién hecha. "¿Quién hizo esto?" Miro de un lado a otro, buscando al responsable.

"_¿Bruder?_" Escucho la voz de su hermano detrás de el.

Se giro hacia la voz y se inclino para verlo a la cara. "_Guten morgen, West_" Le sonreía juguetonamente y le despeinaba la cabeza.

"H-Hice el desayuno" Decía con algo de temor, pues creía que Prusia se había molestado.

"_Danke, West_" Cargo a su hermano menor y lo sentó en la silla de la mesa.

El menor tomo una tostada y comenzó a comerla, mientras que el mayor le servía un vaso de leche.

"_Bruder…_ ¿Tienes que irte pronto?"

"_Kesesese~_ ¿Ya comenzaste a extrañarme, _West_?"

"_N-Nein…_ Eso significa que me quedare solo"

"Te prometo que regresare pronto, _Frankreich_ no podrá contra mi" Comenzaba a comer.

Aun no convencido por esa promesa, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza lentamente, para luego darle un trago a su vaso de leche.

Prusia, pudo notar que Alemania aun seguía triste, pensó en algo que pudiera alegrar al rubio. "Te escribiré cartas, cartas asombrosas. _Ich verspreche_"

El rubio alzo una pequeña ceja suya y miro a su hermano mayor. "¿Sabes como enviar cartas?"

"_¡Ja!_ ¡Es muy fácil!" Continuaba comiendo.

Trato de creer en la nueva promesa de Prusia y continúo comiendo con su hermano en silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos después y el mayor se levanto del asiento, pues ya había terminado de comer. "_Danke_ por la comida, _West_. Me pregunto donde aprendiste a cocinar…"

No le dio tiempo al menor de contestar y continúo hablando. "Voy a prepararme para la visita de Guillermo I" Se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Alemania termino de comer y salió al patio de la casa para jugar con sus cachorros. "¡Aster, Blackie, Berlitz…!" Llamaba una y otra vez, pero sin respuesta.

Encontró a los tres canes corriendo en círculos alrededor de un árbol y ladrándole a este.

El árbol era muy alto como para poder ver que había en el, así que busco una escalera.

Prusia aun seguía preparando todo, hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta, se apresuro a abrirla y saludo al invitado. "_Guten morgen_, Guillermo I, _König von Preußen_" Hacia una pequeña reverencia y se hacia a un lado para que pasara.

"_Hallo, Prueßen_" Saludo y se dirigió a sentarse en el sofá a discutir sobre la guerra Franco-prusiana.

Alemania subió al árbol y casi se cae de la impresión al ver que era lo que llamaba la atención de sus canes, un gato, joven y de color gris, comiéndose una ave amarilla.

El ojiazul trato de salvar al ave, pero el gato escapo, llevándoselo consigo, pero siendo perseguido por los canes cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo.

¿Pero que podía hacer el menor? Nunca había visto tal cosa y nunca había imaginado que vería algo tan trágico, respiro profundo para no derramar lagrimas y bajo la mirada.

Algo llamo su atención, el nido del ave, pudo apreciar que tenía un pequeño huevo, ¿Estaba empollando su huevo cuando el gato ataco?

No muy seguro de que hacer, pues el huevo necesitaba cuidados, una familia, así como Prusia cuidaba de el.

¿Prusia? ¡El podría ayudar! El alemán sonrió y bajo de la escalera, corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, buscando al albino.

"_Bruder_, ¿Dónde estas?"

"_¿West?_" Alzo una ceja platina.

"¿Es tu _bruder_?"

"Uh… _J-Ja…_" No era un secreto que a Prusia no le gustaba que sus jefes conocieran a su hermano menor, pues no quería que Alemania se viera tan involucrado en situaciones políticas a tan temprana edad.

El único que había conocido a Alemania era el viejo Fritz.

"Volveré en un momento" Se levanto del asiento y fue a buscar a su hermano. "_¿West?_"

"¡Tienes que ver esto!"

"_West_, no tengo tiempo, necesito hablar con Guillermo I"

"Sera rápido, _bitte_" Lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba fuera de casa.

"_¡West!_" Trataba de regañar al menor, pero simplemente no podía, no era lo suyo. "…Que sea rápido" Se rindió al final el albino.

"Un gato se comió la mamá de ese huevo" Señalo hacia arriba, donde estaba el nido.

Prusia, sin creer una palabra al principio, alzo una ceja platina y subió al árbol, descubriendo que Alemania tenía razón.

Sintiéndose culpable por el pobre huevo desprotegido, tomo el nido y con mucho cuidado bajo del árbol.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, _bruder_?" Pregunto el rubio curioso. "¿Vas a cocinarlo?"

"_Kesesese~ Nein_, eso no seria asombroso" Reía el albino. "Vamos a cuidarlo, hasta que salga del huevo, ¿Qué te parece?" Miraba a su hermano menor.

Este asintió lentamente, aun dudoso de si era una buena idea.

"Llévalo adentro, aun tengo que hablar con Guillermo I" Le entregaba el nido con cuidado de que no cayera al suelo.

"_J-Ja…_" Se dirigió con cuidado dentro de casa.

El prusiano hizo lo mismo y continuo su discusión con el rey de Prusia. "Lamento la interrupción"

Mientras que Alemania se dedicaba a hacerle un nido donde pudiera tener mas calor, para que no muriera, se sentó en la silla de la mesa de su escritorio, mirando el huevo con algo de aburrimiento. "_¡Bruder…!_" Llamo el ojiazul.

Pero sin respuesta, espero hasta que su hermano mayor tuviera tiempo para el, suspiro aburrido y continuo esperando.

"¿Entonces eso seria todo?" Pregunto algo aburrido Prusia. "Aun tengo que preparar a mi ejercito"

"_Ja_, gracias por tu tiempo _Prueßen, glück_"

"_Ja, danke_" Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano.

"_Kesesese~ ¿West?_" Encontró a su hermano dormido sobre el asiento.

Se acerco a su hermano y lo arropo en su cama, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el huevo y se sentó para observarlo. "Mhn… Te llamaras Gilbird… _¡Ja!_ Es un nombre muy asombroso para ti" Sonreía satisfecho ante su idea.

"_Bruder… den mund halten_, quiero dormir" Gruño el menor entre sueños.

* * *

><p>Y asi, es como nacio Gilbird. xd<br>Mientras revisaba el capitulo, me di cuenta de que sin darme cuenta escribi algunas palabras en noruego. xd  
>Y me dieron ganas de hacer otro fic DenNor :'D<br>Pero aun tengo mucha tarea :T XD  
>Lean mis demas fics:O?<br>**_Kesesese~!_**


End file.
